classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
WCBU
|translator = |repeater = |airdate = 1970 |share = |share as of = |share source = |format = WCBU - News and Information WCBU2 - Classical |language = |erp = 26,500 watts |haat = |class = B non-commercial educational |facility_id = 6610 |coordinates = |callsign_meaning = C'entral (Illinois), '''B'radley 'U'niversity |former_callsigns = |former_frequencies = |affiliations = NPR, PRI, American Public Media |owner = Bradley University |licensee = |sister_stations = |webcast = Listen Live |website = wcbufm.org }} '''WCBU is a listener-supported, non-commercial public radio station owned by Bradley University in Peoria, Illinois. The station is a National Public Radio affiliate and is located on Bradley's campus. WCBU first signed on in 1970. In 2007, WCBU became the first radio station in Central Illinois to offer a second channel of separate programming for listeners with HD Radio receivers. Programing WCBU offers a wide variety of news and music programs on both its main and HD channels. Both channels can be heard via a live web streaming. The station's main channel airs news and information and entertainment programming, including NPR's top news programs, All Things Considered, Morning Edition, Weekend Edition, Talk of the Nation, Fresh Air, Car Talk," "Wait, Wait, Don't Tell Me," and others, along with programs from other sources, such as WBUR's ''Here & Now and American Public Media's Marketplace. Along with NPR programming, WCBU also offers shows from Public Radio International and American Public Media. These programs include This American Life, A Prairie Home Companion, Michael Feldman's Whad'Ya Know?, and Living on Earth. Performance Today, and SymphonyCast. WCBU also offers weekly specialty programs. Documentary shows from American RadioWorks, America Abroad Media (part of Public Radio International), NPR, PRI, and WNYC, as well as other independent works, can be heard on WCBU Showcase, which airs every Tuesday night the Peoria city council is not in session. The station also includes local programming: * Music from the Heartland, which showcases local operas, orchestras, and vocal ensembles. The program airs Wednesday and Sunday nights, and is hosted by Terry Solomonson. * Jazz from the Hilltop showcases the best jazz musicians in the area. The program airs every Sunday night and is hosted by local jazz musician and professor at Bradley University, Ed Kaizer. WCBU2 airs a full schedule of classical music, including Performance Today, concerts by the Chicago Symphony Orchestra, SymphonyCast, NPR World of Opera, and many others. Golden Age Some of the station's nostalgic, long time listeners consider the period beginning about 1979 and ending about 1986 to be the Golden Age of WCBU. That period was marked by extensive local radio programming and productions (although of varying production quality). Programs from that period included "Why Did They Come?" a historical review of the original settlers of the Peoria River Valley. Produced by Terry Solomonson and Frank Thomas, the program's host, "Why Did They Come?" blended original insight with the very best of radio dramatization. Other locally produced programs included "Pipes on the Prairie" produced and hosted by Terry Solomonson, which featured first class recordings of historic pipe organs from throughout central and southern Illinois, and "The Duke Knight Radio Hour." Produced by Peter Marathas and Peter Marathas Jr., and directed by Dave Houghtaling, "The Duke Knight Radio Hour" featured bluegrass and folk artists from around Central Illinois. It became a very popular program and attracted a large radio and live audience. Local musical favorites Applegate and Company, featuring brothers Bob and Dick Applegate, Rich Mitts and Bill Harlan were regulars on the program, which was broadcast live from the Dingeldine Auditorium on Saturday nights. The Non-Commercial Arts and Storage Company, composed of members of Bradley University's nationally recognized speech team, provided comedy sketches and satire. The show's host, Frank Thomas, amused the crowd with his growing frustration over the continued absence of the show's missing host, Duke Knight. "Where's Duke?" the crowd would yell and Thomas would respond "Duke's Not Here." Those who followed the show remember well the Duke Knight Detective Series, which featured radio sound effects and the noire writing of Jim Meadows. Many of the shows best comedy sketches were written by Peter Marathas, Frank Thomas and Dave Houghtaling. WCBU2 In January, 2007, WCBU created a second channel, WCBU2, to listeners with HD radios or access to internet streaming. The original programming concept of WCBU2 was to counter WCBU's main channel programming. If WCBU is airing a news or talk show, WCBU2 would be airing music, and vice versa. Streaming of WCBU2 officially began on February 15, 2007. In March of 2011, WCBU programming switched to all news, information, public affairs and entertainment on the main channel (WCBU HD-1), and full time classical music on WCBU2, now known as Classical WCBU2. WCBU News The WCBU news department includes News Director Tanya Koonce, and reporters Denise Molina and Alex Rusciano. WCBU News can be heard seven times each weekday and twice on Saturday mornings. Since 1999, WCBU News has won 7 national, 6 regional, and 16 state awards for journalistic excellence. Outside the Horseshoe, '' hosted by Tanya Koonce, airs Tuesday evenings before the live broadcast of the Peoria City Council meetings. ''Horseshoe previews the top issues on the agenda, or delves into an important topic in city politics and government. WCBU News also features special programs throughout the year, including a "Year in Review" in December and live coverage of statewide elections. References External links *Official website ** WCBU main program schedule ** WCBU2 program schedule * *Location of WCBU Studios on Wikimapia Category:Bradley University CBU Category:Classical music radio stations in the United States